062016-Not so Meek
aproposProphetiae AP has begun trolling tenaciousGregarity -- CAP: Hey, Arty. CTG: Hello, Nyarla. CAP: How are you holding together? CTG: I'm fine. CTG: I hear you've been busy. CAP: Heh. You could say that again. CTG: Tell me, Nyarla. What are your plans for the future? What is it that you have to do? CAP: My plans for the future, huh? When did you start being so direct? CTG: Are you going to tell me, or not? CAP: I'm going to top off my planet and move on from there. CAP: I've got a few irons in the fire, but can't risk there being a fly on the wall. CTG: I see. CTG: There seem to many flies on the wall, these days. CAP: What can I say? We're pretty popular. CTG: Why aren't you dead, Nyarla? CAP: Oh, I am. CAP: I just don't let that stop me. CAP: Death won't hold me. What kind of loser do you take me for? CAP: Wasp's gotten into you? CTG: That doesn't give an explanation as to how you are able to type into a phone. CAP: Do I need one? CTG: That's what I had thought. CTG: Or a computer. CAP: Welll, you thought wrong. CAP: Ghosts aren't all ectoplasm and walking through walls. CAP: At least, I haven't learned that yet. CAP: It that's a thing I can do, I really need to get on it. CAP: Point is, ghosts are just as physical as living bodies in my experience. I can fight, bleed, text, all that good stuff. CTG: I see. Death doesn't seem so bad. CAP: There's still a dying part. CTG: Irrelevant. CAP: ...not really. CTG: Do you have other abilities as a ghost? CAP: No. CAP: Nothing's differant except that there are rules on where I can and can't go. CAP: I'm only allowed out here now because Eribus had to put 'both' of his selves on the line, CAP: Last time I left the void, horrorterrors kidnapped me and tried to put me on an auction block. CTG: I see. It sounds awfully inconvenient. CAP: Exceedingly so. CTG: Where does a ghost usually go? CAP: I suppose normally, they remain in the void. When you sleep, it'd be of horrorterrors. CAP: Libby has a space where she's pulled a few of our ghosts. Where we're not at their mercy constantly. CAP: Constantly. CTG: I see. CTG: Have you had any progress using your powers? CAP: Of course. Have you? CAP: Despite...some objections, I've gained a lot of experience with them. CTG: I have not. I'm guessing that J had opposed you in his domain? CAP: I wouldn't call it 'his.' CAP: But of course his arrogant ass thinks differently. CTG: You've done well, despite your opposition. CAP: Heh, I know I have. I pulled an entire building through time a little while ago. CTG: That's a lot of power. CTG: I could be capable of these things as well. CAP: To be fair, I had some kind of temporal focus at the time. CAP: I'm sure there are a number of feats you could achieve if you tried. CAP: Haven't you practiced? CTG: Practicing has proved useless to me. CAP: That sounds dumb. CAP: It means you need to practice more or you're going about it wrong. CAP: How far have you come at least? CAP: Can you at least manifest them in some way? CTG: I have seen nothing. CTG: It does not mean I will stop trying, only that I will try a different way. CAP: Have you checked your land for stowaways? CAP: Maybe you're not the actual player. CTG: My uncle could possibly be alive, still. CTG: I did not see him leave the house. CAP: I'd recommend you ask someone why you're having difficulty accessing your powers. CTG: Is Libby available for chat? CAP: I don't know. I don't imagine we'll speak for a while. CAP: You could try your hand at pestering her, maybe one of the handmaidens. CTG: I see. CTG: I'll do that now. Will that be all, then? CAP: You still haven't answered what came over you. CAP: Last I checked you were...meek. CAP: Not that seeing someone taking this seriously isn't welcome. CTG: Irrelevant. Goodbye, Nyarla. -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG has ceased pestering aproposProphetiae -- -- CURRENT tenaciousGregarity CTG has began pestering aproposProphetiae -- CTG: I am sorry for being short with you. There was information I needed to know. CTG: My change in attitude has been brought on by a number of things. Most of all, I am getting my priorities in order. CTG: There is no cause for worry. CAP: I'd hope not. There's too much ot worry about already. CAP: And sudden changes in temperaments have rarely ended in good things in my experience. CAP: If your priorities are straight, good. But don't to make it almost suspicious. CTG: I won't. Thank you for your time. CAP: You're welcome, I suppose. -- CURRENT aproposProphetiae CAP has ceased trolling tenaciousGregarity -- Category:Arty Category:Nyarla